Ra, why me?
by Sugar-HighGoddess
Summary: Someone steals the millenium ring!Of coarse Bakura appears and kicks the guys butt.The problem is now he's stuck in New York!
1. Start of Insanity

Ra why me!?  
Someone steals the millenium ring! Of course Bakura appears and kicks his butt.  
The bad news is now he's stuck in New York!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bzzzzzzzz......Bzzzzzzzz "Mmh" Ryou groaned as he rolled over in bed. Bzzzzzzz...  
another roll...Bzzzzzzzzzz...one more roll....BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
"Argh! SHUT UP!!" Ryou shouted, finally slamming his fist on to the alarm clock which  
suprisingly broke into little pieces.Ryou relaxed.He would have to buy a new alarm clock  
but at least it wasn't ringing anymore.As you can see quite plainly,Ryou wasn't a morning  
person and acted more like his Yami when someone (or someTHING) tried to wake him   
up when he didn't want to. Once, Yugi and the gang had come over VERY early.Like  
7:00 am early. How they had managed to get up on that ungodly hour on a Sunday  
was beyond him, but he had thrown Joey out the top floor window when he had poured  
ice-cold water on him to wake him up.Well he had woken up alright and thankfully  
he lived in a two-story house so Joey only had to go to the hospital with a broken leg.  
Ryou had finally gotten back to blissfull sleep when he heard an explosion from   
downstairs. Ryou jumped at least 10 feet in the air.He pondered what could have been   
going on when he suddenly realized what was missing, his millenium ring! He rushed  
downstairs to see if his Yami was there. He got to the living room and found that the  
door had been blown open (huh?) and neither his Yami nor the ring was anywhere in   
sight.He ran outside and saw a jet (???) taking off, and the pilot had the millenium  
ring! Ryou sighed, this had happened before. Someone steals the millenium ring,  
Bakura appears, kicks their ass, and comes back. He wasn't worried. With a final  
look at the place where the jet had been Ryou went inside to get some breakfast  
and pick up the pieces of the blown up door. 


	2. What the Hell?

Ra, why me?!  
  
SugarHigh-Goddess: "Hey guys I'm back! (smugly)That was quick, huh?"  
  
Bakura: "Quick? You finished TWO paragraphs in ONE day. I'd hate to see your idea of  
slow."  
  
SHG: "Shutup you.Anyway I want to thank the people who reviewed-"  
  
Bakura: "Only about three people reviewed and I don't care if you just told me to shut up."  
  
SHG: "Um..ok, anywho I noticed I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter so here it is"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. If I did I would be lying in the sand on my own private  
island, sipping a pina-colada, and laughing at all the people who don't own Yu-gi-oh   
which is everyone (no offense)  
  
SHG: Well on with the show er fanfic no chapter NO ugh forget it you get the point.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Heeheehee!" giggled the guy who had just stolen the millenium ring.  
He was now in his jet flying towards Los Angeles. "I am the great, internationaly  
known theif THE GUY! and I have just stolen the millenium ring and I'm escaping on  
my jet!and I also don't how I knew it was called the millenium ring and I don't care!  
Mwahahahahahaha!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(in Bakura's soul room)  
  
  
In his bed, Bakura was stirring from his oh so peaceful sleep. In fact he was so at peace  
that he hadn't noticed the M.Ring being stolen. Well he was about to notice now.  
"Ah that was good.I dreamt I had all the M.Items and that blasted Pharoah was dead."  
Suddenly he noticed he couldn't sense Ryou anywhere.He looked out at what was  
going on outside the ring, and what he saw was a crazy guy driving a jet, thousands  
of feet of the ground."What the hell! Not this again!(sigh)Guess I'm gonna have to kick  
this idiot's ass too."He quickly materialized out of the ring in a VERY bright light,which  
obiously caught the attention of THE GUY!. Bakura: Who the hell are you?  
THE GUY which had been only slightly shocked by the light replied:"I am THE GUY!  
SUPERTHEIF!!!!" Bakura: "Supertheif?Reeaalllyyy,sorry to burst your bubble but I'm  
the only superthief here."Bakura grinned evilly and held up a VERY, VERY sharp sword.  
THE GUY: (gulp)~I'm not gonna go into detail here, since this fic is PG but let's just  
say THE GUY had a lot of...er...bruises before Bakura threw him off the jet^__^;~  
Now since THE GUY had um...an accident there was no one flying the jet and unfortunatly Bakura didn't notice this problem at first,not even when the jet was  
plummeting to the ground. When he did notice however it was a WEE bit too late.  
Bakura, after gloating over his victory looked out the window. The first thing he saw was  
the sign 'WELCOME TO NEW YORK' "New York?What the hell?" THEN he looked out   
again and saw the grassy ground of Central Park rapidly approaching.Bakura looked at the controls, then to the window, controls, window, controls, window. "Oh,SHI-"  
BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So how is chapter two?  
Review people!   
~SugarHigh-Goddess~ 


	3. Threatening Bakura is bad for your healt...

Ra, Why me!  
  
Chapter 3:Threatening Bakura is bad for your health  
  
SHG:" Hey ppls! I was finally able to update,isn't that great! Bet everyone's been dying to read the next chapter^__^  
Bakura: " Yeah right, the only thing that would kill them is the idea of you continuing this stupid story."  
SHG:" That was mean "T__T  
Bakura:" Suck it up, besides more chapters mean reviews remember?"  
SHG:" Yay!!! I love reviews! Now to buisness, Bakura honey,would you do the disclaimer please?"  
Bakura:" No"  
SHG:"Please?"  
Bakura:"No"  
SHG:"Pwease Bakura?"(gives puppy dog eyes)  
Bakura:"Must resist(tries to look away,but unfortunatly he's fighting a losing battle)Oh alright!  
SHG:^______^  
Bakura:" Sugar-HighGoddess does not own Yugioh.If she did......well see chapters 1 and 2"  
SHG:"Thank you Baku-chan.On with chappy 3!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" People in Central Park   
ran away screaming bloody murder as the jet crashed in the middle of the park. Police and Firefighters were on the scene in a flash.  
Random Police Guy:"What in the world happened here!?". Random Firefighter Guy:" I don't know but we better get this fire  
under control fast,before it burns down Manhatten!".Suprisingly the F.D. put the fire out, though it took a LOT of water.  
RPG:" Well the fires out,now for the debris and repairs".(looks at the pieces of jet,some still on fire and half of Central Park burned  
down)"!@#$"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Behind one of the trees in Central Park,or at least whats left of Central Park, Bakura was laughing his head off at the scene.  
Now your probably wondering why he's there at all,as he should be pretty much deadafter being on a plane that just had a  
humongous crash and burn from 3000 miles above the ground.Well there's a simple explanation........the Millenium Ring is  
fire\crashproof.'Nuff said.Bakura:"Well I guess I was at least able to cause some trouble today." And with that he walked   
away laughing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou had picked up the broken pieces of the door and called the furnishers for a new one.He was now happily eating breakfast.  
It was much more peaceful now since his Yami wasn't around to whine about single thing that upset him.Now don't take it  
the wrong way,Ryou loved Bakura like a brother but sometimes he just got on his nerves.Now speaking of Bakura,  
"Maybe I should try and contact him,but then again.................no I shouldn't,besides(pause) he needs some alone time."But  
when Ryou continued eating his breakfast, he was thinking 'I need some alone time'.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mm". Bakura was now wandering aimlessly around the Avenue of Americas wondering what to do.He had thought about   
speaking with his Hikari telepathically but thought against it,"He needs some alone time"Bakura smirked.A teen was  
walking by.The type of teen that wore baggy clothes,skipped school just about everyday,hung out in alleys,and wore 5 times  
as much jewellery as Malik.And this teen just happened to bump into Bakura.(insert loud bump here)Bakura:"Watch were I'm  
going,@#$%&!"Teen:"What did you say to me punk!?(pulls out pistol and waves it threateningly)"Well,care to repeat that?"  
Bakura:"(mockingly)OMG,I'm SO scared!I think I might just DIE of fright!"Teen:"Why you little-(shoots gun aimed at Bakura)  
Bakura:(smirks VERY evilly)Bullet:(heading towards Bakura,sees him smirking,screams loudly and turns and flies the other way)  
Thankfully(SHG:"or unfortunatly?^___^")missing the teenager with the gun.Bakura:(still smirking,wonder if he'll ever frown again?)  
"Foolish mortal,I think its time to teach you a lesson.(MR appears in golden light)"I hope you like your new home in the Shadow  
Realm!"(big,flashy lights,teens soul is gone)"Well,one more soul for my collection."(sees bullet on the ground)"What are you  
looking at!?".Bullet:(quivers in fear).Bakura:"Now where to next?".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
SHG:"Woah, even bullets are scared of Bakura! Review everybody!  
  
  
  
  
End Chapter 3 


End file.
